The Thursday Agreement
by Spoot Poot
Summary: *knock knock knock* Readers. *Knock knock knock* Readers. *Knock knock knock* Readers. Oh good, there you are. This is a little ditty addressing "Shamy" I hope you enjoy the literal nonsense.


Spoot: Well, here we are.

Sheldon: no, here you are. I'm on my way out.

Spoot: see if they have a new issue of Batman.

Sheldon: What universe?

Spoot: I think you know….

Sheldon: Earth-Zero it is then…

The Thursday Agreement

Sheldon walked into the house, and tossed his keys in the catchall by the door, then looked up. Amy was sprawled out on the sofa, in nothing but a lace teddy. Sheldon kept a straight face. "Hello Amy." He said, removing his coat. She smiled, and stroked at her hip. "Hi there." She blew a kiss, and grinned madly. "What are you doing?" He asked, taking his eyes off of her, and turning to put his coat on the hook. When he turned around she was in his bubble. "Oh! Well you're a quick little minx, aren't you." He cooed, stepping back then walking toward the kitchen. "Sheldon, you promised." She said softly, as she followed him. He turned from the fridge, poring himself a glass of orange juice. "I did? And what was the promise?" He took a sip, with an evil grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me say it…You promised, and its part of the new relationship agreement. The one I had you put in, or I would go back to Stuart. It…its Thursday…" She said under her breath. Sheldon blinked a few times, then the light bulb went off. "Oh right, the Thursday agreement. I hate to say, I won't be able to go through with it tonight, I'm tired, and my head is pounding." He took another sip of his OJ. She shook her head. "Sheldon, you should know better than that. As a Neurologist, I know for a fact, sex can cure a headache. Not make one worse. It releases the tension, and causes the blood clot to open and release. Nice try."

Sheldon sighed. "Well, I am tired." He said, in his defense. "I worked hard today." She crossed her arms, and smiled. "Theoretically anyway." She scoffed. Sheldon was in the middle of a sip. He slammed the glass down, and shot her a look. "Watch it Missy." He snapped. She raised a brow, indicating she had no plans to watch anything. "I see what you're doing. Get me mad is it? Well two can play at that game my dear. I can tear you down just as easy. Don't you forget. I'll have you know, I have a twin sister, and an older brother. Prepare yourself." Amy crossed her arms, indicating a dare for him to go on.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He asked. She shifted her hips, as Penny taught her, and began to tap her foot. Another indication for him to 'try me'. Sheldon shook his head. "No, you're trying to get me to engage in this barbaric ritual. I respectfully decline." He said, taking up his OJ, and walking out of the room. "You said it was a possibility, and you did sign the contract, agreeing to Thursday night sex." She nagged, following him into the living room. He turned to face her. "Still not engaging in the ritual of arguing Amy." He said simply. "Besides, I recall you stating coitus was off the table." He took a sip, looking down at her.

"I did, but that was a long time ago. Rather I did or not though, the contract is binding." She crossed her arms, looking up at him. "I understand that! I'm not disagreeing with you-"

"Yes you are!"

Sheldon's eye twitched. "Don't interrupt me. I hate that. Now, as I was saying…I'm not disagreeing, I'm simply declining. Next Thursday, I'll be willing. I'm just tired." He said softly. She could see in his eyes, how they softened as he spoke to her. Her brow furrowed for a moment, intrigued by it all. She had to know what this new development was. The first thing that hit her cranial nerve first, was that he loved her. She shook the idea out though, for Sheldon was a realist, like herself. Love was for the weak-minded. But what was that, the look in his eye, the softness in his voice…something was up.

She flipped through the channels, and let out a sigh. She hated waiting for him to get home. She always got home before he did, and she had a full hour to herself. This drove her crazy. Unlike him, she enjoyed social interaction, and craved it. The door opened, and she looked up from her show. He was putting keys up, and taking off his coat. He looked over at her, and smiled. "Hello Amy." He said. She nodded her head at him, and went right back to the TV. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, walking over and sitting in his spot on the sofa. She looked over, shrugged, and went back to the TV.

Sheldon fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, then looked over at her, he was biting his lip. She looked bored as she watched the show. He reached over, then pulled his hand back. She looked over at him, feeling her bubble getting penetrated. He looked up at the TV quickly, then looked at her and smiled. "Babylon 5? Really Amy?" He said. The corner of her mouth twitched. "Would you like me to change it?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, No. I'm willing to sit here, and suffer. I drug you to the comic book store the other day, I deserve this." She nodded her head, and looked back up at the TV.

He waited for almost 5 minutes before he decided to try again, this time, growing a damn back bone. He reached over, before she could sense him, and stroked some of her hair back, to reveal her ear. Her eyes went wide, and she jerked her head away. "What are you doing?" She snapped. His face was as red as the vintage Flash Tee he had on. "Were you, touching me?" He nodded forcefully. She smiled. "Really? Why?" She asked. He drew his hands in, and twiddled his thumbs for a moment. She rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment that her 29 year old boyfriend was nothing more than a fumbling 16 year old boy. Remembering the displaced childhood he suffered from.

"Oh…you want…" He looked up at her, keeping his face flaccid and dull. "Trying to make up for yesterday are you? Well, I'm gunna have to respectfully decline." She said. He sucked in a few gasps of air, and smiled. "No." He said. "That's not what I'm doing, though I am trying to give you what you want…at the same time. Its 'Anything Can Happen Friday.'"

"I thought it was Anything Can Happen Thursday."

"Yes, well, I decided on Thursday, to switch it to Friday, seems more appropriate." He said, finding his pocket, and shoving his hand inside. She watched as he pulled a small black box from his pocket, and presents her with a ring. "So does this. I can't agree fully to the Thursday thing, without this. I would feel a lot better knowing you had a ring on your finger, marrying me…and what not." Her eyes widened almost as big as her glass lens. "Sheldon…you're not serious!" She snapped. "Seems odd, like something your mother would put into your head. No coitus before marriage."

He blinked a few times, then pulled the ring from the box, and grabbed her hand. "That's not why I'm doing this. I thought about asking you yesterday." He said, as he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at the appropriately sized red gem. She began to blink profusely. "Trying not to cry…this has never happened to me before!" She looked up into his eyes. Yes, the look from yesterday was that of love. She swore she would never see it, yet here she was looking right into it. And it was all for her. She felt like a real woman, like…a princess.

He smiled. "Well I should hope not. Who the hell would propose to you." He snapped. Her fairy world began to crumble as she listened to his little comment. "Excuse me? You don't think other men would love to propose to me?!" She snapped. He looked confused. "I should hope not. Then where would we be! I'm the only man for you, I think we proved that! I'm just glad I got to you before your other would be suitors did! Amy, I can see how you took that wrong, but it was not my intent. I demand that you marry me!"

"Demand?!"

"Ask…" He reiterated.

She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"What kind of question is that! Why indeed! Isn't it obvious! I love you Amy!"

Her heart nearly stopped. She knew better, but there it was. There _he_ was. Admitting something she never thought she would ever hear from a man…or woman. She blinked, and the tears she was fighting back all this time, fell. "Amy? What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her glasses from her face, so she could wipe her eyes. She sniffed a bit, and looked into his eyes. "Do you really?" She asked. He looked confused, so she helped. "Love me." She finished. He sucked in a bit of air, and smiled warmly. "Silly question Amy, you should know I do." He lifted her hand that housed the new ring. He let it drop, and it slapped to her side. She looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Silly girl." He said, with a smile, then kissed the top of her head, and stood up.

"Oh, and Amy," He turned to look at her. "You couldn't respectfully decline me, if you tried."

Spoot: HA!

Sheldon: The intro was a little long…

Spoot: Where's my comic!

Sheldon: *sigh* Here


End file.
